


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decim, concerned for Onna's well being, makes an offer she can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I wrote.

Onna sipped her cocktail as she watched the bartender-arbiter known as Decim pour himself a generous glass of whiskey on the rocks.  It was the end of another work day at the Quindecim, their last guests having left just under a half-hour ago.  Cleanup today was easy; surprisingly, no glass had been broken and no furniture needed to be replaced.  The dark-haired woman enjoyed evenings like this – at least, she thought it was the evening.  Time seemed to not exist in this world, or it didn’t seem to matter. Nobody had anywhere to be.

Decim took a small sip from his whiskey and exhaled quietly.  The nameless woman had noticed this was a routine after only a few days of working at the Quindecim: Decim would pour himself some whiskey, sip, exhale, pause for a few seconds, and then resume cleaning the bar, leaving the still-full glass for her to finish.

This time, however, he put the glass back to his lips after exhaling, taking another sip. 

“Something must be bothering you. You’ve taken two sips of your drink,” joked the dark-haired Onna, leaning her elbows against the bar as she placed her cocktail on the countertop.

Decim paused, appearing to be deep in thought. “It’s not a common occurrence to be the only ones here at this time in the evening,” he mused in his usual expressionless manner. “I am just enjoying the silence.”

Onna brushed her dark hair behind her shoulders, downing the rest of her drink in one go.  She pushed the empty glass toward Decim. “Don’t enjoy it too much.  We have a party to be at soon.”

She wasn’t exactly sure what a “party” entailed in this world, but she could only imagine it involved lots and lots of alcohol.  She found the arbiters to be strangely human in some regards: they celebrated work anniversaries, drank alcohol, and treated their job like any human would treat theirs.  It was soothing, yet slightly unnerving all at the same time. This particular party was a 20-year anniversary celebration for an arbiter on the eighteenth floor.

The dark-haired woman watched Decim finish washing and drying glasses, her mind wandering back and forth between the present and what very little past she remembered. She found herself spacing out a lot lately.  Suddenly her daydream was disturbed when her eyes made contact with Decim’s unusual gaze.  She caught her breath.  _Fuck, he was incredibly handsome_. 

Embarrassed, she averted her eyes to the countertop and began to nervously pick at a fingernail.  How long had she been staring at him like that? And why did she feel nervous all of a sudden?

“Is something wrong?” asked Decim flatly, untying his work apron from behind and hanging it on a hook behind the bar.

_Those fucking eyes._ The nameless woman kept her eyes fixed on her hands, but she could hear Decim walking out from behind the bar and approaching her.  Suddenly, she felt a cool hand on her forehead, causing her to flinch in surprise.  Very slowly, she moved her gaze toward Decim’s feet, moving up his body toward his face.  But on their way, her eyes stopped on his crotch.

“You are a bit feverish. Perhaps you should stay in bed this evening,” Decim advised, seemingly oblivious to her eyes that were glued to his private bits.

She broke her gaze by blinking, and brought her eyes up to stare him in the face. “It’s just the alcohol.  Is it a little warm in here? We should be going.”

She needed to splash cold water on her face, or something.  As she began to leave the barstool to head for the bathroom, she heard Decim tell her, “Please halt.”

She froze. Her back was toward him, but she could feel him watching her. _What now?_ She could hear the rustling of fabric. _What is he doing?_

“Please, turn toward me.”

Upon turning, the woman’s eyes instantly fell to Decim’s neck.  He had untied his bowtie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, exposing more bare skin than she had ever seen on him, even if it was just a little bit of chest. Her face turned as red as his tie that was now hanging loosely from his neck. Was this one of his stupid deadpan jokes that never worked?

“It’s just as I thought. You are sexually frustrated.”

She inhaled sharply, choking on her own saliva, and began to cough violently. Without thinking twice, she grabbed Decim’s unfinished glass of whiskey and began to chug it. It burned going down her throat.

Decim’s eyes widened slightly, seemingly alarmed by her reaction. Trying his best to retain a straight face, his cheeks began to grow red. “I apologize. That was out of line.”

“A bit,” the dark-haired assistant choked. She hoped he could understand sarcasm.

The arbiter clenched and unclenched his hands. He still had more to say but was unsure of how to approach the subject. After a few seconds of indecisiveness, he took a few paces forward toward the woman and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was trembling.

“What I am going to ask you may make you uncomfortable, but I assure you I ask only out of worry for your well-being.” Decim paused, and Onna could swear she saw his brow furrow the slightest bit. “Would you have intercourse with me?”

The whiskey was hitting her hard as her head began to feel heavy, but Decim’s words sobered her right back up. “Stop joking, Decim. It’s getting weird.”

Their eyes were locked.

“Wait. Are you seriously asking if I would… have s-sex, with you… right now? Or just hypothetically…? Because I wouldn’t, even if you were asking hypothetically.” Her burgundy eyes flittered around his face, unable to meet his gaze any longer. A mixture of anger, embarrassment, and desire was building up within her. Even so, she couldn’t help but entertain the thought.

“Ah, forgive me. I am not joking. Allow me to clarify: would you like to have intercourse with me, right now?”

The woman shoved him away with all her might.  She could hear her heart pounding in her ears; her face felt so hot she felt she might catch fire at any moment. How _dare_ he ask her such a thing? What kind of woman did he think she was? “No! How can you even ask that with such a straight face? Get away from me.”

\----

She pushed the arbiter against her bedroom door with a loud thud, slamming it shut, their hands roaming each other’s bodies as if it were a competition to get the other person’s clothes off the fastest. Shoving her tongue in his mouth as if starving for his taste, she squirmed out of her blazer and threw it to the ground with Decim’s discarded shirt and suit vest. She had wanted this, _needed_ this, yet was in constant denial for so long.  Even though she had Decim in her grasp, she still wasn’t quite sure how they found themselves half-naked in her bedroom. But it didn’t matter now. In the dim light she could see his topless form, and the sweat glistening off his pale skin.  Lean muscles laid chiseled into his chest and shoulders. She wanted him badly.

Decim reciprocated her actions with a surprising amount of vigor, his tongue wildly exploring her mouth that still tasted of whiskey.  He loved the way she moaned into his mouth, he adored the way her breath tickled his lips. He adored _her,_ even if his stoic self didn’t express it. His wandering hands moved up her spine until they rested on the clasps of her black bra, and he gave it a few tugs. It wasn’t coming off.

The arbiter’s assistant broke from his lips as she felt him tugging fruitlessly at her bra. It would seem even immortal men struggled with removing a woman’s bra for the first time. It was oddly endearing. Reaching behind her, she helped him unclasp her bra, not without noticing a small hint of embarrassment in his otherwise flat expression.

But she was feeling hesitant to expose her breasts to him.  Instead of letting her bra fall, she defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

Decim could sense her apprehension, and felt guilty in a way. He had originally planned to ease into this slowly, keeping her comfort in mind at all times, but it appeared their emotions got the better of them.  “Would you like to slow down?”

“Please,” came Onna’s solemn reply, seemingly almost apologetic to want to tone things down a notch. “There’s no need to rush, after all.”

Decim leaned his face in close to hers, planting a gentle, tender kiss on her lips and held that position for a few seconds, letting himself savor her warmth, her softness, her scent. It seemed so natural. Finally pulling away, his lips made a trail of kisses down her cheek, then her jaw, and then her neck.  He took the soft skin of her neck between his lips and sucked gently, leaving a light pink mark behind as evidence of this moment they shared. Moving further south, he continued kissing her collarbone, then moved down her sternum until at last he felt her letting her bra drop to the floor. Her moaning in his ear was making him unbearably aroused.

Onna felt vulnerable being so exposed in front of Decim. As much as she never wanted this moment to end, the reality was she was about to have sex with him. Undoubtedly this would change their relationship forever, and she was having great difficulty removing this thought from her mind. Would this be a one-night stand? Would this be the beginning of a beautiful, loving relationship? It wasn’t too late to back out. She did have to see him every day, after all.

But the moment he pulled her close to him in an embrace, all other thoughts escaped her mind.  She was close enough to smell his scent of light cologne, for him to feel her stiff nipples pressed against his chest. It was just her and Decim. Nothing else in the world mattered.

“Decim…” she purred whilst running her hands across his back, her nails digging into his moist skin.  It was time to move to a more comfortable spot. In a breathy whisper, she told him, “Bed.”

“Certainly.” Even in the midst of intimacy, Decim retained his polite mannerisms. Without another word, he gently scooped the topless Onna into his arms and carried her to the bed across the room.

He lowered her onto the silky violet sheets. He was a gentle lover. Onna could appreciate the way he listened to her, made her feel safe and wanted. He had always been good to her.

From this angle, Decim had a better view of her body that was now illuminated by the light of her bedside lamp.  Her breasts were a beautiful piece of art. The way her wine-colored eyes watched him with such thirst made it hard to contain himself. He felt something building within… a smile?

Before Onna could even notice his expression, she was already wrestling with his belt to get it undone. From his standing position in front of her, the growing bulge in his pants was now very obvious. She finally managed to undo his pants and pull his fully-erect cock free. She wrapped her fingers around it and held it firmly.

It was warm, and a good size at that.

“You’re bigger than I thought you would be,” chuckled Onna seductively, then paused. She hoped that didn’t come across as a back-handed compliment. Her cheeks were already flushed from being aroused, concealing her embarrassment. “Not that I thought you’d be small, or that I’d even think about your penis at all…”

The arbiter stroked her soft, black tresses, admiring how cute she was. “It is there to please you.”

Onna smiled shyly and to Decim’s surprise, wrapped her red lips around the head of his cock. She pulled away momentarily to gauge his expression, and was met with slightly widened eyes. It was such a treat to see the usually stone-faced arbiter show emotion. She wanted to go further with this.

She placed her lips over his cock once more, but this time she took more of his length into her mouth. Holding it at the base, she pushed it into her mouth as far as she could go without gagging before beginning to suck him off.

Decim couldn’t contain himself. He moaned slightly while biting his lip. The blood rushing to his cock was altering his thoughts. The obscene sounds of Onna’s mouth sloppily sucking on his cock only heightened his arousal even further. He began to crave her pussy, to be inside her.

“I’m about to… soon…” he muttered between breaths, running a hand through her black hair.

Onna’s eyes flickered up to his as she eased away from him, a string of saliva connecting her bottom lip to the tip of his penis. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth on her arm. Words were no longer needed. They both knew how to pleasure one another, what each other really wanted. She scooted further onto the bed and swung her shapely legs up on to the sheets.

Decim took this as a queue to remove her belt. As he slipped her dark skirt down past her curvy hips, he caught his first glimpse at her black panties. That thin piece of fabric was all that was keeping her pussy from him. He could feel his heartbeat quicken. He wanted to be inside her. To release himself inside her. He swore he could feel the heat from her pussy radiating up onto his skin, and her pheromones were evoking an unfamiliar sense of carnal desire. He quickly finished removing her skirt and threw it onto the floor.

Instead of pulling her panties off and fucking her right then and there, he remembered to keep things moving slowly, as much as it tortured him. He wondered if she knew how out of his mind he was feeling. The arbiter moved away from her panties and assumed a lying position on his side next to her so his face could be closer to hers. Onna automatically rested her head on the crook of his arm, faces inches apart, her wine-colored orbs fixated with his uniquely blue ones.

She moved in for a kiss and he met her in the middle. She spread her thighs enough for him to slip his hand onto the crotch of her panties. A gasp escaped her, and her hips tensed under his touch. When she felt his fingers rubbing the cleft between her lips through her panties, she arched her back slightly and deepened the kiss.

He pressed his fingers harder against her pussy, stroking from her opening up to her clit until he could feel it swell with arousal. There was a wet spot on her panties near her opening as the passion between them heightened and her body prepared to accept him into her. But he was just teasing her the way she had teased him. Denying her release would only make the final orgasm so much better.

“Come on,” Onna whispered impatiently, her toes digging into the sheets in restlessness.

Decim whispered in her ear, “You have no idea how crazy you’re making me.”

“I think I would know. You’re being a tease, too,” she retorted indignantly.

Licking his lips, Decim sat up and placed his hands on the swells of her hips, guiding her into a position on her hands and knees. “Are you ready now?” he asked as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down over her ass.

Onna, only being able to turn her head just enough to see half of what he was doing, nodded. She felt her panties being pulled down her thighs. Her wet pussy was now fully exposed. Before she even had a chance to feel bashful, she felt the warm head of his cock, sticky with pre-cum, gently push against her entrance. His hands remained firmly gripping the sides of her hips, his thumbs digging into the soft flesh of her buttocks. This was happening. He was about to fuck her for the first time.

And with a thrust, he eased into her.

Onna cried out. It’s not that it was painful, but it was definitely a shock. She could feel his entire length inside of her. At last, the human and arbiter had become one.

Decim began to thrust his hips in a pumping motion, Onna’s pussy sticking to his cock and making lewd, wet sounds with each thrust. He loved seeing her beautiful hair swinging back and forth rhythmically, her ample buttocks jiggling beneath his fingers. Her nude body was so beautiful. Onna was beautiful.

He could feel her squeezing him inside as if trying to pump the semen right out of him, prompting him to thrust harder. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed his name. It was if something had clicked inside him that lured him out of his usually stony self and into a crazed animal. He squeezed her ass harder. “Call my name,” he demanded.

Onna’s fingers were gripping the sheets hard. He was pounding against her end. It felt like he would tear her in half. “Only if you fuck me harder,” she said in a half-whisper. If he was going to play like that, she would give it right back to him. That was the way their relationship worked.

Narrowing his eyes, the arbiter’s thrust became faster, more powerful. The bed they were dirtying was creaking under their movements. By her heavy panting and moaning, he could see she was getting very close to climaxing.

And then he stopped.

Onna let out a whimper. “Why’d you stop?”

An uncharacteristically wicked grin appeared on Decim’s handsome face. “If you want it, you’re going to have to work for it.” He pulled his throbbing cock out of her.

The assistant furrowed her brows. “You’re petty. Lie down.”

Decim obeyed and lied down on the bed. His erect cock stood tall and glistened with Onna’s juices, ready for more action. With his head resting on her pillows, he was enveloped in the intoxicating scent of her hair. Onna got off her hands and swung a leg over his pelvis. She was now straddling him, his shaft being stroked by the lips of her pussy. She didn’t waste any time getting him back inside her; she lowered herself onto his cock and began to ride him.

From the look in his eyes, Onna knew this wasn’t the same inscrutable Decim she had known. It pleased her to no end to see him so aroused, so alive. And only she knew this side of him, just as he only knew this side of her. It was their dirty little secret. It was exhilarating.

From this position, Decim could see her fully nude form in front of him. Her bouncing breasts mesmerized him with their motion. He held her waist, admiring her curves, from her generous bosom to her fertile hips and strong thighs. The urge to feel and fondle her whole body was strong.  He removed a hand from her waist long enough to place a finger on her clit.

When he began to rub her clit, Onna knew an orgasm was imminent, and she began to grind her pussy on his cock with greater fervor. Up and down. Up and down. She was sopping wet. He moved his finger faster. Her panting turned into gasping, and she was on the edge.

He was ready for release. He wanted nothing more than to fill her womb with his seed. This carnal desire inside him overrode any sense of decency or reservation.  His white hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration.

Suddenly she screamed his name.

She was climaxing.

She felt it in her whole body. It started out as a warm feeling of release in her clit, and then grew to be something unbearable that overtook her entire body. She felt it deep inside, in her legs, in her abdomen, until it reached her extremities. She had no memories of ever being alive, but she felt certain she had never experienced an orgasm like this when she was living. It was ethereal.

Decim reached around and grabbed her buttocks, squeezing her flesh hard as he began to climax as well. He was thrusting up into her with all of his might. He could feel the contractions of her pussy on his cock as she came, and he couldn’t hold back. Spurts of hot liquid began to erupt from his cock as he filled her with his semen. He thrust with each spurt, until it was dripping out of her and down his shaft. They were making a mess out of the sheets. His thrusting slowly died down, as did her riding his cock until at last the moment subsided.

And it was over.

The human, sweaty and breathless, collapsed onto the arbiter’s chest. The endorphins from the orgasm made Onna feel weightless and in complete bliss. This moment was just as good as the climax itself. They held each other’s wet, exhausted bodies until they both drifted off into a blissful slumber.

\---

“Onna? Decim? Where are you two?”

Onna’s eyes shot open when she heard Nona’s voice outside her door. As the fog in her mind began to fade, she realized she was now lying naked underneath her sheets, and Decim wasn’t next to her.

Across the room, she saw that he was hastily putting his clothes back on as silently as he could, his hair still a mess. He glanced up when he noticed she was awake, and silently made the shushing motion with his index finger to his mouth.

She nodded in understanding. How long had it been since they had started? She looked at her clock on the bedside table, her heart sinking when she realized what time it was.

It had been a little over an hour.

Decim had finished dressing and was now tying his tie. He hurried to her bedroom mirror and tried fixing his hair back to pre-sex conditions, but the attempt was feeble. He looked at her with wide eyes as if asking her for help.

Onna had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She got out of bed, wrapped a sheet around her nude body, and grabbed a comb from her drawer, handing it to him. She had just sat back on the bed to watch him comb his hair into place when it hit her like a bag of bricks.

She liked Decim.

She _liked_ Decim.

After returning his hair to an acceptable condition, he rushed over to her and placed the comb back in the drawer before placing his hands on her arms, bending over to whisper in her ear.

“Stay here. I will tell her you went to the wrong floor and became lost, and I was -“ he paused, appearing to be lost in thought. “And I will say that I was looking for you. Shh.”

Onna placed her face in her palm. That was a terrible idea. Following his command, she got back under the covers, turned her bedside lamp off, and let out a long sigh.

The arbiter placed his ear up to the door. Nona was gone. With great care, he unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open.

As it turned out, Nona wasn’t actually gone.

In fact, she stood at the door, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. She eyeballed Decim as if nonverbally letting him know that she knew his secret. And she did know.

“Having fun?” she asked nonchalantly.

They had been found out. Onna groaned and turned on the bedside lamp. “You got us. We can explain. Actually, no we can’t. We had sex. We most certainly had sex.”

Decim normally stony expression was replaced with a look of absolute mortification.

The small arbiter appeared annoyed as she put her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh. “Listen, I don’t care what you guys do behind closed doors, but could you promise me you’ll use these?” She then proceeded to shove a handful of small, square packets into Decim’s hand and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Decim stared at the contraceptives in his hand, until Onna broke the silence.

“So… Does this mean it’s too late for round two?”


End file.
